


It Was *Totally* An Accident

by Tortellini



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, Based on a Tumblr Post, Conversations, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Horse Jean Jokes, Horse Jokes, Horseback Riding, Horses, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager Are Rivals, Light Angst, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Romantic Fluff, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Jean Kirschtein and Eren Jaegar are alone on a Survey Corps mission--and whoever thought that was a good idea was kidding themselves. Luckily, nothing goes too wrong, and hey maybe even some bonding will go on. Who knows?Oneshot/drabble





	It Was *Totally* An Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Accident

Jean was annoyed with something. He knew what that something was though. Its name was Eren Jaegar. And hey, he had good reasons to be annoyed with him too: Eren was, all in all and for lack of a better word, a little shit. 

“Jean, you know at my age, how I’m most statistically likely to die?” Eren said wisely as they headed out on a Survey Corps mission. Jean grumbled to himself...before he answered, because it was the polite thing to do of course. 

“At the hands of another Survey Corps member?”

“What? No.” Eren gave him a weird look. “...no. An accident.” 

“Yeah, that’s how I’m gonna make it look, Jaegar.” 

Eren snorted and pushed him off of his horse--or he tried to, at least, but it didn’t work because Jean was one with all of the horses. Though looking back on it, at all their friends who had betrayed them and tried to kill them...maybe that wasn’t the best joke to say right now. Oh well, too late now though. 


End file.
